


Anyone, anyplace or anything

by pedrhoe_pascal



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrhoe_pascal/pseuds/pedrhoe_pascal
Summary: You and Javier have been partners since the beginning. You’re being told he has to go home and you refuse to let that happen without a fight. (Inspired by Season 2 Episode 9 and 10)
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 18





	Anyone, anyplace or anything

You and Javier sit in Messina’s office after a long day, the air is tense as you both know nothing good will come of this meeting; you’re never brought into her office for a pat on the back, even if you deserve it. Messina starts by saying “ _I’ve brought you both in because there’s about to be a serious change._ ”. You and Javier exchange annoyed glances with each other, she’s stalling. “ _Can we just get to the point, cut the bullshit and tells us what’s happening_.”, you say frustratedly. The two of you should be back at your desks working, you know to catch a drug lord, not be wasting time in a pointless meeting. “ _Peña, you’re going home._ ”, she states blandly; Javier doesn’t seem to falter but your brows furrow and you can’t help but loudly scoff. “ _What?_ ”, it comes out as more of a demand than a question. Javier pinches the bridge of his nose, you look between him and Messina; “ _What the fuck is happening?_ ”, you ask while standing abruptly from your chair. Messina remains calm, “ _You of all people, besides Peña of course, know that he’s broken and crossed too many lines. He’s reached the end of the line and has to return home._ ”. You roll your eyes, “ _He’s the whole reason we’ve gotten as far as we have. He’s brought us most of our leads. The hunt for Escobar belongs to Javier. Of all people who’s ever touched this case, he’s the one that deserves to see this through, to see that son of a bitch go down! We’re way too close now to be sending him home!_ ”. Your anger got the best of you and you’d been yelling by the end of it, but who gave a fuck? Every word you said was true. You look back at Javier, “ _Tell her._ ” Messina says; “ _She’s right y/n. I’ve crossed too many lines_ ” he says defeatedly. You cross your arms and sit back down, “ _Well then you can send me home too because I’m not doing this without my partner._ ”. Those were heavy words, were you willing to leave years of work? Yes, you meant what you said; you didn’t want to close this case without Javier. “ _You know that’s not happening Agent y/l/n. We aren’t sending you home and if you leave your record with the DEA and government will be over._ ”. You hated how calm she was and that she was right, you opened your mouth to protest more but she cuts you off; “ _You’re both dismissed._ ”. That was the final straw, your anger boils over and you storm out of her office and the embassy.

You sit on the curb on the verge of tears, watching agents and other employees pull out of the parking lot to go home. You rest your head in your hands, letting the sunset’s warmth embrace you; you see Javier shoes enter your line of vision. You lift you head up as he takes a seat next to you. It was clear that he’d known beforehand based off of how he took it; you didn’t know how he knew and you didn’t care. “ _How long have you known?_ ”, you ask while looking up at him with dismay. “ _Found out last night,_ ” he says while pulling a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. “ _Why the hell didn’t you tell me?_ ” 

He lights the cigarette and takes a long drag before answering. “ _What was I going to say, huh?_ ”

“ _I don’t know but I had to find out from Messina? Really?_ ”

Silence falls between you for a few moments before a smile creeps on your face. Javier takes notice “ _What?_ ”, he asks as the cigarette hangs loosely from his lips. “Who am I going to steal cigarettes from?”, you ask jokingly; humour was your way of coping with everything. Javier lets out a short and raspy laugh before playing along, “ _Is that the only reason you like me?_ ”. He grabs you by the back of the neck and pulls you in, resting your foreheads on each others. You look into each other's eyes, savouring the moment. “ _Let’s go get drunk!_ ”, he says while standing abruptly and making his way to his car. He looks back at you when he reaches his car “ _C’mon!_ ”.

A wrong turn led you to this moment, actually, several wrong turns of course, if ‘wrong turns’ meant shots of tequila that is. You were tipsy and well Javi, was surprisingly sober-ish. You’re both sitting at the bar and over the loud music, your thoughts consume you. You love Javier fucking Peña and now he’s leaving. 

“ _We’ve been through hell and back. I don’t want to lose you_.”

Even though the two of you have alcohol in your system and you're seated in a crowded hot bar, Javier grows serious and places his hands on your cheeks forcing you to hold eye contact.

“ _You’ll never lose me y/n_.”

That night hadn’t ended like you had hoped or wanted; you and Javi closed the bar and simply gone home like it was another weeknight. The issue was it was his last night here and you had been called into the office early the next morning, that was the last time you’d be together. You wanted to scream at him, tell him how much he means to you, that you don’t want him to leave. Steve took Javier to the airport, while you sat at your office following a dead-end lead. You couldn’t focus, every file looked the same and words blended together. Your head was loud with thoughts, beating yourself up for not doing more or confessing yourself to Javi. It felt like it was over, the end of you two; even if you weren’t involved in each other romantically, he was still your best friend. You sat at your desk all day blank-faced, out of tune with everything. Steve had taken notice of your new unmotivated attitude since he’d returned from the airport. He was concerned but, there was nothing in his power he could do so you both continued to work as if nothing had happened. 

It was now nearly a week since Javier's departure and you and Steve had made some decent progress but it felt pointless without Javi. When there was a break you’d look over to his desk, only to find it empty; your heart fell every time. Whenever Steve said or did something stupid you’d roll your eyes and look next to you, to find no one. Whenever you made a sarcastic remark or stood up to management you never got the normal praise from Javi. You hadn’t even gotten a proper ‘goodbye’. You’d been working late in hopes to get your mind off of things but to no avail; the empty desk, clicks from the typewriter, smell of cigarettes and the bottles of alcohol in the office all reminded you of him. You were sitting at your desk, suppose to be finishing paperwork but were instead staring at Javi’s desk. You needed to see him, thank him, say goodbye, god anything. It finally dawned on you, you knew how you were going to see him, sure you couldn’t just leave and Messina didn’t have reason to send you home, but you had an idea. All you needed was a few days suspension, and luckily for you, getting under Messina’s skin wasn’t difficult. 

The next day had been particularly stressful, the entire embassy was following a lead that ended up being a big sham. Everyone was angry and on edge, we thought we had Escobar but per usual he was one step ahead. This was perfect. When you had returned to the office you knew it was time to shine. “ _Fuck this!_ ”, you yell as loud as possible while throwing papers off of your desk. “ _This is bullshit!_ ”, you throw the phone off your desk against the nearest wall. Messina comes out of her office and cuts through the crowd that had formed around your temper tantrum. “ _Y/l/n! My office now._ ”. You couldn’t help but smile as you passed Steve who was both shocked and confused at your behaviour. When you get to Messina’s office you plop down in a chair and cross your arms. “ _What the hell was that?_ ” Messina asks angrily.

“ _What? This is all bullshit. He’s always one step ahead he will always be one step ahead. We have nothing! I was just the first one to finally show how we’re all feeling, we’re done, all of us. Hate this shit and this fucking office and…_ ” 

“ _Enough! We are way too close to catching Escobar to have you let your emotions get the better of you_.”

“ _My emotions have not gotten the best of me! It’s been weeks of feeling like this, but now I’m done. We need to be more forceful we don’t have time to play by the rules! The rules are shit, we need to secretly…_ ”

“ _No! That’s enough. You’re being suspended for a week Agent y/l/n. You need to cool off, collect yourself. And for fuck sakes stay out of this office and the case or you’re fired. Are we clear?_ ”

You pursue your lips, but on the inside, you’re jumping with joy, you huff and leave the office. 

You stormed out of the embassy trying to keep up the façade but you couldn’t help but smile when you left the office. Steve had chased after you calling your name; when you were both outside you turned and looked at him with a devious smile. Steve stopped dead in his tracks.

“ _What the fuck?_ ”

“ _Weeks suspension. Going to see Javi._ ”

“ _You son of a bitch. You planned this!_ ” Steve states with a chuckle. You nod and wave before running to your car. 

You drove straight to the airport. Call it cocky, but you had packed a bag and left it in your car the moment the idea came to mind. You bought the next flight out which conveniently was in half an hour. After going through customs and finding your gate you purchased a box of cigarettes and found the nearest phone. You punch Javi’s number in the phone and spin the box of cigarettes in hand as the line rings. 

“ _Hello?_ ”, answers Javi’s rough voice. Holy shit you missed that voice.

“ _Javi, where are you going to be tonight?_ ”

“ _Y/n? Um, Hermanos why?_ ”

Hermanos was a bar he frequented and luckily you were familiar with it due to your years together.

“ _Do they have a television in there?_ ”

“ _Yes. Why? What is this about?_ ”, he asks concerned. You feel slightly guilty for having to lie but it’ll all be worth it.

“ _The embassy’s got a press announcement in regards to Escobar, you should see it._ ”. Before he can even answer you hand up and basically skip to your gate that was starting to board. The entire flight you never let go of those cigarettes.

You landed at 8 pm, and while Hermanos was open you knew Javier wouldn’t be there till at least 9 pm. You waited anxiously till 9 pm, then called a cab and rode to Hermanos. The ride felt like it was hours long and you were sure your heart was beating at a million beats per second. You had a smile on your face the whole day, your cheeks ached from the muscle tension. You had gotten to Hermanos at 9:23 pm, you grabbed a beer before spotting Javi; Javi sat alone at a table with his eyes glued to the television, most likely waiting for a press announcement that was never going to come. Every step you took towards him the harder your heart beats, you missed him a lot more than you’d like to admit. “ _I-uh believe I owe you these._ ”, you say while sitting next to him and extending the cigarettes that held your attention for most of the afternoon. When Javi’s eyes reach yours his pupils dilate and his lips separate slightly in shock. His look causes you to giggle, “ _Surprise._ ”

“ _What the hell are you doing here?_ ”

“ _Well, it’s nice to see you too._ ”

“ _No, no that’s not what…_ ”, he begins to explain while shaking his head but you interrupt him; “ _Don’t worry I know._ ”, you say reassuringly. He takes the box out of your hand and places them on the table before sliding from his chair and embracing you. His warmth, smell and presence was something you’d kill for and right now it felt like you were on cloud nine. Tears threatened to spill on his shoulder, you were so happy to see him again. When he pulls away you both settle back into your chairs.

“ _I was suspended, purposefully that is. I needed to see you Javi._ ”

“ _You left Colombia and Steve alone for me? Do you think he’ll survive on his own?_ ” 

You giggle, this was the time you had to tell him how much he meant to you. Javier may have ended the phrase with a lighthearted joke but before he was genuinely confused as to why you came all the way here to see him. 

“ _Javi, I’d leave anyone, anyplace and anything for you_.” 

Your heart vibrates in fear, what had you done? Luckily it slows when Javier leans in and captures your lips with his. The kiss is short and slow, you know he’s not the best with words and that this was his way of expressing his feelings to you. 

The bar quiets only seconds after the kiss, all bar patrons have their eyes glued to the nearest television. Everyone stares in awe as the broadcasters announce that Escobar has been killed in s shoot out; the television flashes video and photos of the scene. “ _He fucking did it._ ”, Javier says quietly; you smile at him brightly, “ _Who would’ve thought?_ ”.

“ _You missed out on that for me, years of work and dedication._ ”

“ _It would have meant nothing without you Javi, this is more important._ ”, you finish by enrapturing his hand in yours.


End file.
